Don't Hug Me I Can't Stop SleepTyping
by FuckingThingsUpAt2'oclock
Summary: Harry is in despite need of a haircut since they're starting to get out of hand. Oh, and everyone ends up on the floor, so that's a plus I guess.


A plate was dropped on the kitchen table where the trio sat.

With a heavy grunt, Roy eyed Harry for a few seconds before making his way out of the room.

Jabbing a knife into the content on the plate; Harry spoke up as he divide the food between the three.

Manny dove into the chunks of fish right away, leaving Harry and Robin to poke at their food.

"…why is he still here…I thought he went back home a few weeks ago…"

"I don't know, but he does make great tasting fish."

"Yeah, that's fine and dandy; but we hardly know the guy, Robin. Sure, he's Manny's father, but the guy still really scares me…"

"He doesn't seem too bad to me. Plus, Manny likes him."

"Manny likes everyone. Punch him in the face and he'll still follow you around like a lost puppy. Isn't that right, Manny?"

"blurgggh…F…Friends with my dad" the yellow puppet boy mumbled without even lifting is face from the plate.

"See. Told you."

Since they were broke after spending all their money getting the house cleaned after Tony shat himself and ended up throwing up black gunk in every corner of the house; the only thing they could resort to was the rotting pieces of meat that lined the table benches after the little songs thrown by the two objects.

"-and you see, I noticed that at this particular rate, we'll be able to save up to buy that weegee board we've been- Hey, Harry! Get your hair out of my bowl!" Robin squeaked as he tried to pick the extra appendage out of the rotting meat that was prepared for them.

"Sorry…they do that sometimes…" The mop sighed; pouring milk onto his plate of decaying fish. "I shouldn't really get my hair cut…It's been a few years."

Almost imminently Manny started up; spitting up most of the content he was chewing "BLURGHH BLURYTGHVN GFCHVJKL"

"Finish your mouthful, you filthy child," the Notepad growled as she jabbed him in the arm with a pencil.

"…I think it's time for you to learn about respec-" Manny's hand extended out and pushed her off of the table while she was mid sentence.

The demon crashed to the ground with a thud; spitting out every curse under the sun as she threw her arms up; trying to lift herself from her back.

"She's right, Manny." Harry muttered as he watched the Notepad flail around. "We can't understand you when you do t—"

"MY D-DAHHD CAN CUT YOUR-YOUR HAHHIR"

Chunks of half digested food was still foaming from his mouth while he talked.

He ran his stubby fingers through his greasy; unwashed hair that somehow had pieces of rotting chum creamed into it.

"HE DOES MINE WHEN IT GETS TOO LONG"

Harry grunted in disgust as he watched the blue haired puppet pull chunks of food out of his hair only to stick them back into his mouth.

"Yeah, no thanks…I'm not much of a fan of mullets…- Plus, I'm not letting that dirty old man come anywhere near m—"

Cutting the red mop off, the youngest out of the trio pushed himself off of his chair and started to waddle towards the door "I'LL GO C-C-CALL HIM NOWW-"

The yellow puppet boy didn't even make it half way across the room. He instantly tripped over and face planted into the kitchen floor. Instead of getting back up, he just fell asleep with his lower body still stuck in the air.

"…Dammit that kid is annoying…"

"…How do you even put up with h-"?

He turned his head towards the Crow that sat beside him only to see that the limb that was sitting in his bowl mere minutes before was now wrapped around his neck; with another tentacle jamming itself down the bird's throat.

Robin gagged and chocked on himself as Harry yanked the tentacles out of him. "Jesus, sorry about that..." He said as he wiped the bird's salvia off onto the tablecloth.

Gasping for breath; Robin collapsed onto the ground from lack of air. His entire body twitched as he was thrown into a small seizure.

The demon that was still stuck on her back scuffed to herself loudly.

"Wow, good job, you spaghetti faced freak.

Isn't this the second time your "hair" attacked someone this past week?

I should know; I keep track of things unlike you three disorganized scums.

First Tony, now Robin? Who next? Your own mother?

Disgusting.

You should be ashamed-"

Ignoring her raves, Harry stood up and picked the unconscious green bird off of the the ground and threw him over his shoulder as he made his way around the table- grabbed onto Manny's overalls and dragged him out of the kitchen to leave the Notepad to rant to herself.

"Hey, where do you think YOURE going? I'm not finished yet! GET YOUR RED ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME UP"


End file.
